kingdom_hearts_rpg_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts VX
''Kingdom Hearts VX ''is a Kingdom Hearts game that is exclusive to the RPG Maker VX platform. The game acts as a prequel to the first Kingdom Hearts ''game and a direct sequel to ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, taking place ten years prior to the original. Story : The story follows two young boys on Radiant Garden named Lea and Isa. In their home, when travelling to the castle, they learn that there have been experiments occurring with the darkness in peoples' hearts and dangerous creatures known as The Heartless are beginning to form. When a Keyblade wielder named Master Xehanort and his accomplice Braig test the powers of the Heartless by infecting Isa, the two boys befriend a pirate named Farnsworth and a wizard named Zephyrus and set off on a journey across worlds to free the young boy's heart. This story shows the fall of the original bodies of Organization XIII as well as how Lea and Isa lose their hearts to darkness. In addition, there will be a strong focus on the mythology of the Keyblade War. : Videos Worlds and Characters ; Radiant Garden * Lea * Isa * Zephyrus * Captain Farnsworth * Master Xehanort * Braig * Ansem the Wise * Ventus * Aqua * Terra * Xehanort * Dilan * Even * Aeleus * Ienzo * Kairi * Kairi's Grandmother * Merlin * Scrooge McDuck * Moogle ; The Pride Lands * Simba * Nala * Mufasa * Scar * Pete * Zazu * Rafiki * Sarabi * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Timon * Pumbaa ; The Death Star * Darth Vader * The Apprentice * Emperor Palpatine * Stormtroopers * Boba Fett * Pete * Xehanort * Mickey Mouse ; Big Top Circus * Dumbo * Timothy Mouse * The Ringmaster * Jim Crow * Clown * the Whistle * Mean Boys * Mean Boys Leader * Dumbo's Mother * Almoneus * Cosmos * Braig * Xehanort ; Olympus Coliseum * Hercules * Philocetes * Pegasus * Hades * Angeal * Zack Fair * Icarus * Cassandra * Cerberus * Zeus * Hera ; Starlight City * Cloud Strife * Tifa Lockhart * Barrett Wallace * Yuffie Kisagri * Aerith Gainsborough * Zack Fair * Angeal * Sephiroth * Vincent Valentine * Squall Leonhart * Rinoa * Pete ; Dwarf Woodlands * Snow White * Prince * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Doc * Grumpy * Sleepy * Sneezy * Bashful * Dopey * Happy * The Huntsman * Maleficent * Xehanort * Braig ; Deep Jungle * Tarzan * Terk * Tantor * Kala * Kerchak * Sabor * Tantor's Mom * Chaos * Mickey Mouse ; Enchanted Dominion * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Maleficent * Maleficent's Goons * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * King Stefan * Queen Leah * King Hubert * Diablo * Merlin * Pete * Yen Sid * Mickey Mouse ; Castle of Dreams * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Lady Tremaine * Fairy Godmother * The King * The Grand Duke * Anastasia * Drizella * Jaq * Gus * Bruno * Even * Braig * Cosmos * Lucifer ; Destiny Islands